¿Quieres ser mi novio?
by Roxiie.FoxiieWeasley
Summary: -¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Yo..¡Yo iba a hacer esa pregunta! Eso no es justo. -Responde antes de que me arrepienta, imbécil. RxL


Roxanne & Lorcan eran pareja desde que tenían 16 años. Ahora, ambos tenían 20 & unos cuantos meses & seguían juntos. Claro, habían tenido sus muchas peleas. Roxanne era altanera, orgullosa, de carácter fuerte & muchas otras cosas pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era idéntica a su padre, físicamente pero el carácter lo había heredado completamente de su madre, quien, a decir verdad, tenía muy mal carácter.

Lorcan por su parte, era travieso pero era un ejemplar hijo de Luna. Era aquello lo que Roxanne adoraba de su chico, el como podía llegar a ser adorablemente tonto. Tenía la mirada soñadora de Luna que era lo que había dejado colgada a Roxanne de él. La forma en que podía hablar sobre nargles, torposoplos, el snorkack de cuerno arrugado & ella no se cansaba de escucharlo. Roxanne era bastante reacia a las cosas que la hicieran parecer una chica plástica o demasiado femenina, pero sin embargo nunca se quitaba el brazalete que Lorcan le había regalado que tenía las palabras "L&R Siempre" en ella. El collar de corcho que el chico le hacía usar para espantar los nargles, a pesar de que lo usaba para complacerlo le costaba aceptar que le gustaba. Además, usaba un colgante con una pequeña pieza de rompecabezas con el paisaje de un cielo, Lorcan tenía la otra. Juntos decían "Eres la pieza que completa mi rompecabezas. Te amo" No había alma en la tierra que lograra que ella se quitara aquello.

Les sorprendía a ambos el hecho de que siguieran juntos, pues ya estaban ambos en su vida laboral. Roxanne estaba en quidditch profesional como cazadora & Lorcan trabajaba en el departamento de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Lo que no sabían, era que su felicidad no podía durar para siempre.

¡Amor!- Roxanne recibió a su novio con un beso en los labios en cuanto este entró al departamento. El chico sonrió intentando que su novia no se preocupara demasiado por él. Ella no se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera se esforzó demasiado en responder el beso.

Lorcan le dijo a su novia que tenían que hablar, Roxanne con su alegre humor dijo que no tenía problema alguno. Él quería que fuera a las afueras de aquél departamento en donde habían compartido tantos momentos juntos.

En un parque cerca, Lorcan comenzó con lo que estaba seguro que era la cosa más difícil que haría en la vida.

-Roxanne.- La llamó por su nombre completo & tomó su mano. La chica sonreía. _"No sonrías así, por favor. No me lo hagas más difícil"_ pensó Lorcan.- Tu sabes que yo te amo & que daría mi vida por estar contigo siempre ¿lo sabes?- La sonrisa de Roxanne se fue desapareciendo & Lorcan quiso lanzarse de un acantilado en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella, intentando que no se notara demasido que su voz temblaba por el temor de que su peor temor se volviera realidad.

-Roxie, me van a enviar a un viaje. Tengo que ir a Bulgaria, por 6 meses, tal vez más.- Suspiró & vio los ojos de Roxanne llenarse de lágrimas.- Yo…no quisiera, pero es mi trabajo. Tengo algo importante que hacer allá &…no puedo negarme.- continuó él. Podía jurar que escuchaba el corazón de Roxanne haciéndose pedacitos.- No…no puedo atarte a mi, Roxie. Sería injusto de mi parte.- Su voz se hacía más temblorosa.

-Estás terminando conmigo.- Afirmó Roxanne con voz neutra. Lorcan se odió por ver aquella oscuridad que solo había visto una vez en los ojos de Roxanne, cuando Pamela Zabini lo besó & Roxanne los vio. Le costó una semana entera convencer a Roxanne que no había nada entre ellos & prometió que jamás le haría daño nuevamente. Aquellos ojos eran de dolor, había roto su promesa.

-Roxie, yo lo siento. Es injusto que…tú te quedes aquí & yo me vaya &…estés atada a mi, yo te amo..yo no…- Lorcan trataba de explicarse. A él también le dolía. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? ¿Sin su compañía, su calor, su sonrisa? La extrañaría, aquella mirada traviesa que le daba siempre cuando iba a hacerle cosquillas o alguna travesura. Aquellas palabras sencillas pronunciando que me quiere & regalándome un beso que alegraba mi día.

- Yo entiendo, tranquilo.- Dijo ella con voz calmada. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que por dentro estaba gritando de dolor intenso. Lorcan era su primer novio & el único que había tenido. El chico perfecto de Roxanne, su celoso, su amor, su bebé, su tonto. Era suyo, sí era. Se iba & la dejaba sola. Aquello no era justo para ella.- Pasaría tarde o temprano ¿No?- Le dio una sonrisa rota a Lorcan que acabó rompiéndole el corazón al rubio.

-Roxie…-Se acercó más a ella & tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- Mi niña, mi pelirroja por favor no mires así.- La miraba de Roxanne estaba perdida. Como cuando Fred había caído de su escoba & había acabado en la enfermería.- Te amo, Roxanne Weasley. Te amo, lo sabes ¿No? No sería capaz…no quererte. Eres tan perfecta, tan tú, eres mi chica, la que siempre quise. Mi mejor amiga.- Roxanne lo miraba, acariciando la mejilla del rubio & ambos soltaron dos lágrimas al mismo tiempo.-Roxie, dime algo.

Roxanne sonrió.

-Te amo, mi Scamander.- Si a Lorcan le quedaba algo de corazón se le rompió al escuchar aquellas palabras & sentir los cálidos labios de la pelirroja que tenía entre sus brazos sobre los suyos. Ella solo le decía mi Scamander cuando él le decía algo especialmente bonito. Era su forma de decirle que lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Roxanne se separó & limpió sus mejillas.- Hasta luego, mío.- Dijo ella antes de pararse & antes de que Lorcan pudiera reaccionar, ella estaba demasiado lejos.

-Mía.- Susurró él a la nada & se quedó allí, sentado pensando en como había roto el corazón de la mujer que más amaba & el suyo propio, de paso.

…

Roxanne se hizo la fuerte hasta que estuvo en la entrada de su departamento donde dejó que las lágrimas bajarán libremente por su rostro & luego de cerrar la puerta comenzó a sollozar como hace mucho no lo hacía. Se sentía con la libertad de llorar ya que el departamento estaba completamente vacío. Dominique, con quien ella compartía aquel departamento, se había odio de campamento con Lysander Scamander, su novio. Se había ido el jueves al media día & al día de hoy, viernes, no llegaba hasta el lunes en la mañana. Tenía todo el fin de semana para ahogar sus penas. En su cama tomó el peluche de delfín, animal favorito de Roxanne, & se abrazó a él mientras lloraba. Recordaba perfectamente como había adquirido aquel precioso delfín que en lugar de ser gris cambiaba de color según su estado de ánimo gracias a un hechizo del mismo Lorcan. Ahora estaba de un gris demasiado opaco cosa que significaba que tristeza. La habitación de aquel departamento era de Roxanne & estaba decorada a la manera de la chica. Una cama de 2 plazas en la que ella & Lorcan habían pasado muchas horas riendo & hablando, incluso durmiendo ya que a la chica le daba miedo quedarse sola en el departamento de noche. Que irónico, iba a pedirle que se quedara con ella hasta que Dominique volviera. Su habitación tenía varias fotos de ella & Lorcan donde se veían claramente felices. Algunas eran en hogwarts otras ya fuera del mismo. El hecho de pensar que la sonrisa de Lorcan no le pertenecería más, de que no volvería a sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella como sorpresa, o cuando tenía frío la llenaba de dolor. Llevaban años juntos ¿por qué ahora? Para ella esto no había sido un simple amor de colegio. Lorcan se había metido en su corazón de forma inigualable. Había hecho cosas por él que no siquiera hubiera pensado que haría. Se sentía tan mal que había olvidado por completo que su hermano, Fred, había quedado en venir con Cher para hacerle compañía a ella & Lorcan. Cher había llamado a Fred antes diciéndole que se le imposibilitaría el llegar ya que tenía algo del sin ganas de de hacer de violinista con su hermana & su novio pensó en enviar una lechuza pero se arrepintió & decidió ir con su hermana. Abrió la puerta del departamento cuando Roxanne no respondió & no vio rastro de Roxanne cerca. -¿Roxie?- Llamó. No obtuvo respuesta. Lo único que le llamó la atención fueron unos ¿sollozos? Siguió el ruido guiado a la habitación perteneciente a su hermana & casi se cae al ver la fragilidad de su hermana quien lloraba & abrazaba a su delfín como si la vida se le fuera en ello. -¡Roxie!- Exclamó él acercándose a su hermana. Subió a la cama junto con ella & con cuidado logro que soltara el delfín & la abrazo. Su cuerpo sustituyó el delfín.- Roxie, ¿qué pasa?- Intentó limpiar el rostro de su hermana. - Lor...Lorcan.- El corazón de Gred se encogió al escuchar el tono dolido de su hermana.- Ter...terminó conmigo.- murmuro entre sollozos. El rostro de Fred se frunció. -¿Terminaron? ¿Por qué?-Inquirió. Roxanne le contó lo sucedido entre sollozos & término con un doloroso "lo amo" que acabo de romperle el corazón a Fred. Luego de un par de horas llorando, Fred logró tranquilizar a su hermana & que la misma quedara dormida. Está demás decir que él se quedo todo el fin de semana con su hermana.

Luego de un mes Roxanne aparentaba estar mejor: se sentía rota por dentro. Lysander se había mudado al apartamento que tenía junto con Dominique, cosa que a Roxane no le molestaba. Lysander era lo más parecido que tenía a un mejor amigo.

Aunque, a pesar de que ella lo negara rotundamente, el ver a Lysander le dolía un poco. ¿Cómo no? Eran iguales, aunque Roxanne sabe sus diferencias. Lorcan tiene un lunar oscuro en el cuello que Lysander tiene detrás de la oreja. Los ojos de Lorcan son más claros que los de Lysander, los ojos de Lysander son azules oscuro, como la parte oscura del mar. Los de Lorcan son de un azul claro como el cielo, con un toque de miel en el centro, sus ojos se tornaban grises cuando estaba triste, preocupado o enojado.

Roxanne no supo nada más de Lorcan desde ese día. De echo sí, pero no directamente. Lysander recibía una carta al menos una cada una o dos semanas. Le iba a bien en Bulgaria, según contaba. Ella no lo admitía, ni lo admitiría pero le daban celos. Hugo, Lysander, Luna, incluso Fred había recibido alguna carta de ella. ¿& ella? Ni tan siquiera la mencionaban en alguna, o eso le decían. Aunque se muriera de ganas por pedir leer una de sus cartas, para al menos ver su letra inclinada. Tenía la impresión de que sus cartas tendrían su perfume. Pero no. Siempre que le ofrecían ella decía que no le interesaba aunque por dentro, sí lo hacía.

Le dolía. ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de ella? Ella ni siquiera había podido dejar de sentir el olor de un polerón que él le había prestado dos días antes de que se dejaran.

Roxanne si ha hecho todo lo posible por olvidarlo, o al menos se convence de eso. Sabe que no podrá hacerlo. Se quitado la pulsera, pero la tiene a la vista colgada en su mesita de noche. Las fotos yacen guardadas en el fondo de un cajón donde también ha almacenado los tres ¿o eran cuatro? Álbumes de fotos que tenía con Lorcan. No las había visto desde que la guardó. Al sus collares les ha hecho un hechizo, para que nadie pueda verlos pero ambos siguen colgados en su cuello. Para lo efectos de los demás, están guardados con el resto de las cosas que le dio menos la pulsera. Eran muchos regalos, fotos & cartas de 4 años. Pero no iba a deshacerse de todo aquello.

Todos creían que ella estaba bien con el hecho de que Lorcan estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, pero no. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Roxanne aún ama a ese rubio.

…

Por su parte, Lorcan estaba en Bulgaria, sentado en el banco de algún lugar remoto en el que se encontraba. Habían pasado ya unos 4 meses. Por enésima vez en cada día sacó el colgante que tenía siempre escondido debajo de la camisa en forma de corazón. Aquél colgante Roxanne se lo había obsequiado cuando cumplieron dos años de novios, casi por graduarse de Hogwarts. Recordaba las palabras de la chica. "Cuando no esté cerca, ábrelo & me verás, ahí junto a ti." & así era. El colgante podía abrirse & dentro de él tenía dos fotos, una de ella sola & otra con él, dándose un beso. En la que estaba ella sola la había captado mirando un pequeño conejo que pasaba junto a ella en el patio, segundos después miraba la cámara & sonreía. Aquella sonrisa que extrañaba tanto ver, besar & provocar. En la foto junto a esa se encontraba él con ella, sentados en el sofá de la casa de su madre. La foto la tomó Luna, quien adoraba a Roxanne. Se veía claramente como sonreían a la cámara & segundos después él picaba el estómago de su, en ese entonces, novia & ella se giraba & plantaba un beso en sus labios.

-Oh, aquí estás.- Dijo uno de los compañeros de Lorcan acercándose a él & sentándose junto a él en el banco.- ¿Quién es esa chica? Es bonita, muy bonita. ¿Es tu hermana?- Preguntó Alex mirando la foto que reposaba en el regazo de Lorcan, la que siempre cargaba. En ella se podía captar la expresión de felicidad & emoción de Roxanne cuando él le entregó el delfín. En otra que estaba al lado, era más reciente, se la había enviado Lysander se veía a Roxie sonriendo con alguien, quien suponía que era Dominique, a su lado. Lysander había cortado la imagen, mostrando solo a Roxanne. En los brazos de Roxanne se asomaba un pequeño gatito que podía confundirse con el pantalón de pijama de ella.

-Hermosa ¿No?-Dijo Lorcan con algo de nostalgia.- Es mi…bueno, era mi novia, antes de que viniera acá.- Su compañero sonrió & lo miró.

-¿Era?- preguntó.

-Sí.- Respondió Lorcan en un suspiro.- Terminé con ella cuando me avisaron que salía a Bulgaria en menos de una semana. Ha sido la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida.- Añadió, su amigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué terminaste con ella?- Lorcan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eran seis meses, no iba a atarla a mi, ella no se lo merece .- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

- No tiene sentido. La quieres aún ¿a que si?- Lorcan asintió.- & por lo que parece, ella a ti. ¿Ella es la chica del colegio? ¿De la que has contado?- Lorcan asintió.- ¡Hombre! ¿cómo pudiste? Estoy seguro que hubiera seguido contigo.- Lorcan negó.- ¿Esas fotos?

-Esta.- Mostró la que Lysander mandó.- Me la envió mi hermano hace un semana, supongo que no debe ser de hace más de dos semanas.- Los ojos de Roxanne no tenían ese brillo especial que siempre tenían, sino que se veían un poco opacos.- & esta la tomé unos meses antes de venir, cuando le obsequié el delfín. Es su animal preferido.

Alex sonrió.

-Amigo, estás colado por ella. ¿& como no? Es preciosa. Cuando vuelvas, tienes que ir a por ella.- Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda & se fue.

Lorcan sonrió, pensando en que lo haría.

6 meses luego de la ruptura…

-Por Merlín, voy atrasada.- Exclamó Roxanne cuando miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared del vestuario. Acababa de salir de un entrenamiento.-Debo irme.- Dijo recogiendo apresurada sus cosas.

-¡Roxie! Espera, debo decirte algo. ¿Te enteraste de que…?- Interrumpió a Dallas, su compañera.

-Dal, lo siento. Voy atrasada debo irme. Me cuentas luego ¿si?- le dije pasando por su lado con prisa.

-Pero…-

-Adiós- Murmuró Roxanne antes de desaparecer.

-Lorcan ha vuelto.- terminó la frase al aire.

…

-Siento llegar tarde.- murmuró Roxanne entrando al gigantesco comedor de los Weasley-Delacour donde ahora se celebraban las cenas.- Se me hizo tarde en el entrenamiento…-Murmuró bajando el tono cada vez más.

Aquella carcajada, la reconocía muy bien. Hacía meses no la escuchaba & pertenecía a Lorcan Scamander. Los ojos de Roxanne se cruzaron con los de su ex novio, al igual que los de él con ella. Él ocupaba el lugar que quedaba al lado del lugar que siempre había correspondido a Roxanne. Antes, él se sentaba junto a ella, allí mismo donde estaba & eso era cuando eran novios. Las últimas veces había sido ocupado por cualquiera de sus primos, o su hermano, normalmente por Hugo. Pero este ahora la había traicionado & se había sentado entre Lily & Molly. Roxanne estaba petrificada en el marco de la puerta del comedor.

-Roxie.- Dijo Bill, su tío, levantándose de su asiento. Aún no servían la cena.- Pasa, siéntate. Estábamos por servir la cena.- Dijo él con una sonrisa, tendiéndole una mano.

-Yo…-Roxanne se sintió mareada.- Disculpen.- se volvió torpemente haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de los que se encontraban en el comedor comenzó a correr sintiéndose a punto de un ataque nervioso.

En el comedor antes de que Roxanne llegara Lorcan reía gracias a una idiotez de Lorcan & cuando escuchó aquella voz. Aquella dulce voz & la vio asomarse por la puerta del comedor quedó boquiabierto. El cabello de Roxanne había crecido unas cuantas pulgadas & ella había cortado su flequillo. La veía tal vez un poco más alta, considerando que tenía tacones puestos, pero se veía hermosa. No pudo evitar quedar colgado de sus ojos. Cuando ella se retiró sintió una presión en el pecho, había sido por él: Nadie le había dicho que estaba de vuelta.

Dominique hizo amago de levantarse pero Lysander la detuvo.

-Déjame a mi.- Dijo, saliendo por donde mismo lo había hecho Roxanne.

La encontró dando vueltas en el baño, había retirado sus tacones & parecía que le dolía un pie o algo, porque parecía cojear. Él se acercó & puso una mano en su hombro cuando ella se giró ella puso cara de espanto & estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-¡Roxanne! Soy yo, Lysander.- Su expresión se relajó.- Tranquila ¿quieres?

-Pero…

-Sí, está de vuelta & tú, tienes cólicos ¿vale? Por eso subiste.- Ella lo miró sin comprender.- Roxanne, fue muy obvia tu salida. Diré que subí & te encontré vomitando en el baño ¿vale?

-Espera…¿cómo que muy obvia?- Lysander puso los ojos en blanco.

-Viste a mi hermano & te pusiste tan blanca como un papel. Parecía que hubieses visto a un asesino en serie & a no al chico del cual estás enamorada.- Roxanne abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar a Lysander.- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que yo me tragaba esa historia de 'Lo he superado'? Para nada. Se nota en tus ojos. Lo quieres & lo extrañas, & te extraña.- Dijo él.

-Eso no lo sabes.- Replicó ella.

-Claro que lo sé. Así que baja pronto ¿vale?-Ella asintió.

…

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Fred quien estaba sentado a su otro lado en cuanto llegó a la mesa.

-Sí. Es solo que…tal vez me calló mal algo. No es nada.- Sonrió a los presentes & armándose de valor miró a su lado.- Oh, Hola.- Saludó ella, intentando sonar normal & sorprendida.

-Hola.- Respondió él, sonriendo al verla tan cerca.

-¿Qué tal Bulgaria?- Preguntó ella.

-Oh, bien…es interesante. Es una lindo lugar para visitar.- Dijo. _Aunque hubiera sido más bonito si hubieras ido conmigo, _añadió mentalmente.

-Oh, genial.- Dijo ella sin saber que más decir.

La cena transcurrió sin mucho altercado, todos entablaban conversaciones con todos & así sucesivamente. Roxanne al terminar, se disculpó & se retiró de la mesa.

…

-Yo cierro.- Dijo Roxanne mientras salía de la ducha que estaba en los vestidores con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

-Pero ¿tienes quien te acompañe a casa?- Roxanne negó.

-Estaré bien, tranquila. Vete.- Le dijo a Camille quien estaba esperando por Roxanne.

-Vale, hasta mañana.- Dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Roxanne había sido nombrada capitán del equipo hacía un par de meses cuando a antigua se retiró. Luego de vestirse & recoger el vestidor, dejando todo en su lugar Roxanne salió de allí, cerrando. Por un momento, se arrepintió de haberse quedado sola ya que afuera reinaba silencio & oscuridad. Sin querer preocuparse demasiado comenzó a caminar hacia su edificio. Cuando estaba a una cuadra sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo & en un movimiento bastante rápido lo pegué en la pared más cercana & con mi varita, apunté su cuello.

-Wow, calma.- Dijo Lorcan que era quien había atrapado mi mano. Roxanne aflojó su agarre con una expresión de disculpa.

-Oh, lo siento. No sabía que eras tú.- Roxanne se disculpó.

Lorcan hacía ya un mes que había regresado & Roxanne intentaba huírle lo más que podía, cosa que se le hacía algo complicada tomando en cuenta que ahora se la pasaba detrás de Lysander, por ende en el departamento que vive Roxie.

-Tranquila ¿Ibas a casa?- Roxanne asintió & reanudó su camino.-No deberías ir sola por ahí, es peligroso.- Murmuró, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos. Roxanne se encogió de hombros.

-Sé cuidarme & además no tengo con quien ir a casa.- Respondió, encontrando el edificio.

Lorcan se apresuró a entrar en él.

-Pero podía pasarte algo, hay muchos…desubicados mentales por ahí.- insistió Lorcan. Roxanne entró en la caja muggle que la llevaría a su piso & suspiró, cuando Lorcan se puso de pie a su lado.

-¿& eso a ti que?- Le dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido. La expresión de Lorcan cambió. Roxanne no se dio cuenta cuando Lorcan la aprisionó contra una de las paredes de aquella caja muggle. Roxanne tragó en seco. _Huele delicioso, _pensó. _¿Qué? No, reaccione Roxanne, idiota.-_ ¿Qué..qué estás haciendo?- Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa. No recordaba la última vez que había deseado ser besada.

-¿& eso a mi que?- Susurró cerca de los labios de Roxanne, dejando que la misma aspirar su delicioso aroma.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que no importas? Por cierto, si no me huyeras te hubiera dicho que estás preciosa.- Añadió, acariciando la mejilla de Roxanne. Ella se estremeció.

-¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?- Logró decir con voz temblorosa.

-Quererte.- Murmuró & sin dejarla decir nada unió sus labios con los de ella.

Ambos soltaron un gemido al sentir sus labios unidos ya que el tiempo que habían estado separados les pasaba factura. Los labios del rubio para Roxanne sabían a gloria, & definitivamente él la había extrañado tanto como ella a él. Al separarse, la puerta del ascensor muggle se abrió & Roxanne reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, entonces salió corriendo sin decirle nada a Lorcan, dejándolo desorientado.

…

Scorpius soltó una carcajada que Roxanne fue capaz de escuchar a través de las paredes de la casa de Fred.

-Fue más que divertido cuando la besó, su cara, era épica.- Decía Scorpius entre risas. Dominique, Lysander & Lorcan reían.

-¿Quién besó a quién?- Preguntó Roxanne entrando a la sala donde se reunían luego de buscar un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-Recordábamos cuando Lorcan besó a Verónica el viernes en el club, como un reto.- Dijo Scorpius palideciendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho & a quién se lo había dicho. Roxanne utilizó toda su furza de voluntad para no escupir el jugo o salir corriendo. ¿Viernes? Él la había besado el viernes en el ascensor. Su corazón se rompió.

-Oh.- Fue lo único que dijo & se sentó.

-Roxanne yo te…- Ella lo calló.

-¿Qué? No tienes por qué explicarme nada. A fin de cuentas, ¿a mi qué?-Interrumpió Roxanne, sonriéndole.

-Oh, por favor.- Interrumpió Dominique.- ¿Pueden dejarse de este jueguito? Son adultos ya.

-¿Qué jueguito?-Roxanne dejó su vaso sobre la mesita del centro. Dominque le hizo una seña a Scorpius.

- El de ustedes dos, dejen de comportarse como dos chicos de colegio. ¡Enfrenten lo que sienten como adultos!- Roxanne palideció.

-¿Sentir? Perdón, pero no creo que sienta nada si anda besuqueándose por ahí como…-

-¿Qué? Un beso & ya me juzgas ¿no? Paso a ser algo parecido a la basura.- Le dijo Lorcan, interrumpiéndola. Roxanne frunció los labios & se llevó el vaso a los labios. Una sonrisa surcó de los labios de Lysander, quien ofreció un vaso a su hermano.

-Bien ¿estás segura, no? Bueno, entonces no te molestará contestar una pregunta bajo los efectos de veritaserum.- Dijo Dominique. Roxanne palideció.

-¿Veritaserum?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Roxanne.- Lysander sonrió con complicidad & miró a su hermano.- ¿Quieres a Lorcan?

-Sí.- Respondió & palideció llevándose una mano a la boca, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con su respuesta. Había salido tan normal que hasta a ella le sorprendió. A Lorcan le surcó una sonrisa el rostro.

-Lorcan, también tienes veritaserum.-Él frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué sientes por Roxie?

Lorcan no respondió & lo único que hizo fue desaparecer de ahí. Dominique, Lysander & Scorpius miraron a Roxanne a quien se le humedecieron los ojos & se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al baño.

-Déjala.- Dijo Scorpius.- Él es un cobarde, por eso no respondió. Ella estará bien.

…

Roxanne se había retirado de la casa de su hermano & había ido directo a su departamento. Aún era temprano, alrededor del mediodía, ya que se había ido muy temprano a casa de Fred. Escuchó un 'crack' fuera de la puerta del departamento, pero no prestó mucha atención hasta que escuchó débiles golpes en la puerta del departamento. Extrañada se levantó a mirar quien era.

Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Lorcan pero puso la mitad de su cuerpo entremedio de la puerta & el marco. Roxanne frunció el ceño & rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, solo dame una oportunidad.- Pidió Lorcan.

-No.- Respondió ella haciendo además de cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

-Roxie.- Pidió él, en tono suplicante.- Por favor, dame una oportunidad. Te prometo que te gustará.- Roxanne vaciló & abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar.

-¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido.- Dijo ella en tono monótono.

-Solo que vengas conmigo, será solo un rato. Te prometo que te va a gustar, confía en mi.- Ella dudó. ¿Debería? Ella quería, ¡claro que quería! Pero ¿debía?

-¿Por debería confiar en ti?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Cuándo te he mentido?- Preguntó él, desfiándola. Roxanne frunció los labios.

-Me besaste. & luego fuiste a besarte con otra.- Dijo ella, esquivando la pregunta. Lorcan nunca le había mentido, habían tenido sus malentendidos, las mentirillas & problemas de novios, pero nada más.

-Roxie, fue un error. Estaba frustrado, te besé, me besaste & luego te fuiste. Corriste sin decirme nada & luego estabas como…si no hubiese pasado nada. Me sentí un idiota. Me retaron a besar a alguien, a quien quisiera & pensé en ti.- Murmuró el final en tono bajo.- Pero además de que no estabas allí, no estaba seguro si me pegarías un golpe. Te quiero a ti.- Roxanne agachó la mirada para que no la viera sonreír.- & estás arruinando tu propia sorpresa. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Roxanne lo estudió por unos segundos. Sería una ingrata si decía que no. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella sí quería ir.

-Vamos.- Dijo al final.

-Solo una cosa.- Roxanne levantó una ceja.- Como es una sorpresa, debo taparte los ojos.- Ella rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto como de ¿qué esperas?

Lorcan sacó un paño de su bolsillo & lo ató frente a los ojos de Roxanne.

-¿Podrías tomar mi bolso?- Dijo ella, ya que no podía ver.

-Como usted ordene, bella dama.- Dijo él, haciendo voz grave como lo hacían los tipos de las películas muggles. Roxanne estaba segura de que si no fuera porque necesitaba sostenerse de él para regresar viva, le hubiera pegado.

Sin previo aviso sintió el jalón en el estómago que le indicó que estaban desapareciendo.

-Espera aquí.- Dijo él & sintió como la soltó.

-¡Scamander, regresa aquí!- Gritó ella, estirando las manos a los lados buscando algo para sostenerse.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo él, abrazándola por la espalda logrando que pegara un grito.

-Juro que si pudiera verte, te golpearía.- Murmuró ella.

-Oh, estoy seguro de eso.- Respondió él soltando una risita.

Se colocó al lado de Roxanne & entrelazó sus dedos con los de Roxanne, esperó un segundo esperando la reacción de ella, pero ella solo apretó un poco más su mano lo que lo hizo sonreír, aunque ella no lo viera.

Luego de llegar a un pequeño bosque situado en suecia, el cual Roxanne adoraba luego de una visita que ambos hicieron al mismo, Lorcan le quitó la venda de los ojos. Estuvieron jugando como amigos, hablando & demás todo el día, hasta que cayó la noche.

-La he pasado bien.- Murmuró, caminando de la mano con Lorcan.- Gracias, no la pasaba tan bien desde…bueno, hace mucho.-Aceptó ella, con una sonrisa.

-No tienes porque agradecer Roxie, la idea era que la pasaras bien.- Respondió él & ella sonrió. Como si fuera por costumbre Roxanne soltó la mano de Lorcan & tomó el rostro del mismo plantando un beso sobre los labios del rubio. Al principio Lorcan se sorprendió pero respondió el beso con gusto, el cual duró unos minutos.

Al separarse Lorcan tenía un gran sonrisa en sus labios al igual que Roxanne. Ella lo había dejado sin palabras.

-¿Lorcan?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- La expresión de Lorcan adquirió más sorpresa aún, casi sin creer que era ella quien hacía la pregunta. Roxanne se impacientó un poco.- ¿Qué? Te mordí el labio, no la lengua.- Le dije como si fuera algo completamente obvio.

-Yo…¡Yo iba a hacerte esa pregunta! Eso no es jutsto.- Se quejó él como un niño pequeño logrando que Roxanne soltara una carcajada.

-Ya, pero pregunté yo. La estuve esperando todo el día & no llegó así que responde antes de que me arrepienta.- Le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Lorcan con una gran sonrisa le dio un abrazo a Roxanne levantándola del suelo & le plantó un beso sobre sus labios.

-Por si no te quedó claro, es un sí.-

Volvieron a besarse, siendo novios & estando con quien debían estar otra vez.

* * *

No es la gran cosa, una idea perdida de mi cabeza. Se leía mejor ahí c:

Dejen Reviews :B


End file.
